Smallville - The Morning After
by A11y50n
Summary: This is a sequel to The Secret but can be read as a stand alone. Clarks has doubts about satisfying Lois.


The Morning After

Lois kissed Clark's cheek and rolled over to get out of bed and he watched her put on his flannel shirt and nothing else.

"I'm going to get us a drink ok? Do you want anything?"

Clark shook his head. Lois left the bedroom, his bedroom. He could believe it. They made love last night and it was the best night of his life but he knew it couldn't last. He turned over and opened the bedside drawer to get a thick yellow book out. He sat up so he could read the book. He sped read the book three times by the time he realised Lois was standing by the bed holding two glasses of juice.

"What are you reading Smallville?"

Clark went bright red and Lois knew this was a significant moment for him so she placed the drinks on the dresser before going back to bed and sat facing Clark. Clark kept his face down and knew that Lois wouldn't let him get away with anything. He turned over the book so Lois could see the cover.

"Oh, after last night, I wouldn't have called you a dummy!"

"Lois." Clark cringed

"Clark what is going on? You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Clark nodded and he did know that but some things were really embarrassing to talk about.

"Why did you read the book?"

"I thought that would be obvious Lois."

"Clark, you're going to have to be clearer on this because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You have more experience than me…"

"Yeah but you've always known that…"

"Yes but now I'm worried…"

"Worried about what?"

"Supposing that I can't keep you happy?"

"Smallville as long as you always start another pot of coffee when you finish the last cup and you always have a cake of some description for me then we'll be fine!"

"It's not funny Lois!"

"Clark, please tell me what's bothering you because although my answer was flippant it was also the truth!"

"I don't want you to get bored of me."

"Why would you think I would?"

"Are you telling me that for the rest of your life you would be happy with the exact same thing we did last night?"

"Clark, if for some reason I couldn't go all the way would it change your feelings for me?"

"NO! Of course not."

"What about if you couldn't make love, do you think I would leave you?"

"No, I know you wouldn't."

"So why do you think that I would get bored with you if we do the same thing each and every time?"

"Lois you HATE routine and 'doing the same thing each and every time' would be routine."

"Clark you do realise that what we shared last night was amazing? I mean there are people out there that only experience that in romance novels. There are people who have never felt that before, EVER. If I were to experience that every night for the rest of my life then I'll be happy!"

"Lois, are you really telling me that you wouldn't want me to try different things?"

"Clark I'm not going to lie but let me use a metaphor to help with your dilemma. Chocolate and vanilla ice cream will always be around and they are good. Solid and good! But there are a whole range of flavours out there and what's the harm in trying them? Some we'll like and some we won't but the fact is it's better to try and know you don't like it rather than 'stay safe' and think you won't like something! Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Erm you want to try different things?"

"EXACTLY!"

"But that's the problem I don't know what to try. I don't want to freak you out plus there are some things that just don't appeal to me hence the book! I want to keep things interesting in the bedroom so you still get excited."

"Clark it's not just about me, _**it's about us**_. It's about what _**we like**_ to do together. Yes, I have more experience but take that to mean 'more partners' than you not 'more experiments' in the bedroom."

Clark looked at her puzzled. Lois took a deep breath.

"My other partners, some of them, did want to try 'other' things but I wouldn't even think about it, my answer was always no and they accepted that. I want to try 'other' things _**with you**_ ; I love you and trust you. Like I said we may like it or we may not, one of us may like it but the other won't the difference is that I know we would never hurt the other. I know we could talk about anything like we're doing now. I know you're embarrassed by this but it's great because you want our sex life to be great for both of us."

"What did the others want you to try?"

Lois straddled Clark, placed a hand on his cheek and whispered some of the things she was asked to try and Clark's eyes open wide as he listened.

"Supposing, I wanted to try some of that with you?"

"Well, some of that I do want to do _**with you**_. With them it wasn't even an option but with you it is. If it doesn't work out then we can go back to what happened last night. Was there anything in the book that helped or that you want to try?"

"There were a few things that seemed interesting…"

"Well, we have the rest of our lives to try each and every one of them, plus we can make up some of our own moves!"

Clark looked into Lois' eyes and saw the love that as there. He also realised that apart from his shirt she was totally naked and she was straddling him, well no time like the present to try something new he thought and it seemed as if Lois had the same thought as she smiled at him. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall open. Lois leaned forward and kissed him. Lois broke the kiss after a minute.

"Hmmmm Smallville I see you're 'up' for a challenge!"

Clark smiled a shy smile. He loved it when she called him 'Smallville', she only called him Clark when she was mad or concerned about him. He kissed her and they tried something new!


End file.
